This invention relates to transdermal delivery of active agents, including pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, nutrients, and the like, across the skin barrier of humans or other animals and to a method for developing new transdermal delivery systems for any particular polar or non-polar active agent of small or large molecular size, which delivery systems are capable of rapidly delivering the active agent to a targeted location systemically or locally.
The pharmaceutical industry is actively seeking to develop new and improved modes of drug delivery to enhance the effectiveness of particular drugs, including, targeting the drug to the intended site, reducing dosage, decreasing toxicity, and the like. Major efforts are underway in molecule stabilization for parenteral applications, extended release modalities for enteral drugs and photoactivated chemotherapeutic molecules, for example. Delivery of medications via transdermal drug delivery (TDD) systems (patches) has also seen dramatic developments. For example, it is now generally agreed that chemical modification of the barrier properties of the skin is a safe and effective method to enhance penetration of medicaments (Ref. 1). However, to some extent it seems that this mode of delivery has reached its technological limits.
The present inventors have analyzed the TDD systems and have been able to identify certain limiting factors. These include, for example, limitations to compounds which are
lipophilic medicaments;
medicaments with an effective therapeutic dose of xe2x89xa61 mg per day;
medicaments having a melting point below about 150xc2x0 C.;
medicaments having a molecular weight of from less than about 300 to about 500 Daltons (the larger the molecule, the less is the amount deliverable via the stratum corneum);
molecules which do not elicit a rapidly cascading immune response when transmigrating the skin.
With regard to the molecular weight limitation, currently commercially available TDD systems deliver molecules with molecular weights less than about 340 D and in amounts generally less than about 1.0 mg per 24 hours.
Additionally, candidate medicaments should also, preferably, be soluble in ethanol and/or isopropanol and/or glycols or dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) and should not be chemically altered by solubilization. Another potentially limiting factor is for compounds which can have efficacy at relatively small doses introduced systemically via the capillary net of the dermis. Main limiting factors thus include molecule size and irritation potential of the medicament plus solvent(s) and other components.
The inventors have also analyzed the chemistry and chemical structures of active ingredients and carriers of transdermal delivery systems and have found other limiting factors leading to the limited success of transdermal drug delivery. Most typically it has been observed that these systems have not been widely acceptable because the drug carriers chemically bond with the medicament resulting in non-bioavailable compounds transmigrating the skin; or/and the carrier, e.g., DMSO, reduces the medicament yielding a non-bioavailable or non-bio-equivalent compound or creates toxic by-products of transmigration.
Only about 1% or less of known medicaments would not be excluded for administration by a TDD system based on the above limiting factors. Still further, TDD systems currently available are usually subject to broadly varying results as a function of the circulation efficiency of the patient. Age, size and weight of the patient all impact how efficiently these systems perform. For most TDD systems there is virtually no drug penetration for the first hour after application and often 24 to 48 hours are required to achieve a therapeutic level.
The anatomy and physiology of the integument was analyzed to understand the complex protective mechanism of physical, biochemical and bio-electrical gradients which work to minimize the penetration of foreign substances and sensitize the organism to react more rapidly and aggressively to future exposures. As a result of this analysis it is postulated that:
The primary pathway of transdermally delivered drugs is paracellular, i.e., around the cells, then through the elastin glue.
The glue-like compound, elastin, composed of collagen and hyaluronic acid and other lipids, which occupies the interstices between the cells of the top-most layer of the skin (i.e., the epidermis, including, e.g., stratum corneum (SC), lucidum, granulosum, spinosum) must be dissolved (or otherwise disrupted) in order for a medicament or other active agent, dissolved in a solvent, to transmigrate through viable skin (VS) to the subcutaneous tissues where the cutaneous plexi of the capillary net can be reached and/or deeper penetration achieved (Ref. 2). When the elastin is dissolved, other agents may then transmigrate the outer layers, so the body immediately begins to attempt to repair the damage caused by the dissolution.
Skin penetration enhancers (SPE) which delipidize can reduce the barrier capacity of the SC as a function of species of enhancer and its concentration. Permeability may often be adjusted by modifying the HLB of the enhancer (Ref. 3).
Capillary circulation acts as a sink for the medicament, thus maintaining a steep chemical potential gradient across the skin (Ref. 4).
Diffusivity of a drug molecule is dependent on properties of both the medicament and the medium (carrier) The diffusivity in liquid media, in general, tends to decrease with increased molecular volume (Ref. 5).
The rate of skin penetration is a function of (1) the Diffusion Coefficient, (2) the barrier partitioning tendencies, (3) binding affinities, and (4) the rate of metabolism of the medicament by the skin (Ref. 6). The Diffusion Coefficient of the medicament is influenced by (1) molecular weight, (2) molecular structure, (3) additives, (4) rate of metabolism of the medicament by the skin. Diffusion is also dependent on the carrier, with diffusivity decreasing with increased molecular volume.
An optimum HLB is required for a medicament to penetrate efficiently. The optimum HLB may be predicted by plotting the log (Permeability Coefficient) vs. log (Oil and Water Partition Coefficient) of the medicament for the SC and the VS (Ref. 4).
Highly lipophilic drugs bind readily in the VS and, therefore, dissolution into the blood is minimal (Ref. 6). Therefore, highly lipophilic drugs must be shielded to inhibit such binding.
Skin metabolizes drugs effectively, so metabolism issues in the skin, such as, enzyme saturation and/or inhibition, medicament/metabolite fluxes (e.g., how rapidly and completely does the drug metabolize to a different form) should be taken into account.
Un-ionized species of medicaments transmigrate more readily (Ref. 4). Generally, un-ionized species are two orders of magnitude more permeable than their ionized form.
The Hildebrand Solubility Parameter (HSP) is useful for predicting the mutual solubility and compatibility of medicaments, SPEs, and polymers and for optimizing skin permeability (Ref. 7). The HSP describes the attractive forces between molecules and is defined as the square root of the Cohesive Energy Density (Ref. 8). The HSP spans a range where the low value is associated with lipophilic compounds and a high value with hydrophilic compounds. The solubility parameter can be further partitioned into polar, non-polar, dispersive, and hydrogen bonding components which are useful to predict molecular interactions between compounds (Ref. 9). The solubility parameter or Cohesive Energy Density is synonymous with lipophilic/hydrophilic properties (Ref. 4). Dipole moment is also an expression of the Cohesive Energy Density.
Transient increases in cutaneous blood flows may result in increased systemic absorption of the drug from the depot of the TDD (Ref. 5).
Furthermore, cellular biological issues were reviewed in order to identify and categorize membrane and organelle functions, both in the integument and in other tissues, which might be subject to variations which might help or hinder tissue transmigration of a medicament and solvent. In particular, it is proposed that,
SPE""s and solvent modification systems can cause irritation apart from the medicament they are delivering. Chronic exposure to irritants has the potential to become carcinogenic and, therefore, care must be taken in the design and testing of TDD systems.
Efferent tactile corpuscles of nerves form an xe2x80x9cearly warning detection system.xe2x80x9d The cellular and humoral components of this peripheral immune surveillance system present in the skin are responsible for the genesis of a hapten-specific, cell-mediated immune response following the penetration of the skin by, and complexing of skin components with, sensitizing chemicals and drugs (Ref. 10). If a drug is able to penetrate the skin and covalently bind with amino acids in the skin, dermal hypersensitivity is possible. If the hapten-protein conjugate is of sufficient size to be recognized as a foreign antigen, a specific antibody or cell-mediated immune response will ensue that sensitizes the skin""s immune system to the hapten molecule. Upon re-exposure of the skin to the sensitizing chemical, a dermal hypersensitivity reaction of the delayed onset type 4 hypersensitization may be elicited (Ref. 11). Effective transmigration must be able to elude or minimize this response to effectuate repeated challenge without anaphylaxis or ACD sensitization. Avoiding binding in the skin is, therefore, an important objective.
Some SPE""s reduce residence time of the medicament in the skin and reduce the extent of cutaneous metabolism thereby reducing exposure to the medicament or metabolite. The faster the medicament moves, the less metabolism takes place. Rate and extent of metabolism in the liver and skin on a unit basis are virtually the same and disposition is the same by IV dosage (Ref. 12).
Virtually any solvent used to dissolve and form a medium for drugs is toxic on the cellular level at the concentrations required, therefore, the tissues are effectively challenged with eliminating the medicament and the solvent, thereby draining substantial energy from the system.
Most challenges force the cell to expend adenosine triphosphate (ATP) to move compounds across gradients or to maintain barrier integrity against transmigration by compounds.
Adenylate cyclase substrate for the cAMP system, when varied, can yield substantial changes in a cell""s tolerance for, and ability to recover from, the challenge of dermal transmigration, accelerating the time line to a steady, bioavailable equilibrium of the medicament (Ref. 13).
Topical, transdermal drug delivery modalities, nevertheless, have certain apparent benefits so that there is still much activity not only in the patch systems but also in the non-patch transdermal delivery systems, such as gels, ointments, and other topical formulations.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide compositions for the rapid transdermal administration of medicaments or other active agents to humans or other animals which does not require use of a xe2x80x9cpatchxe2x80x9d delivery system.
Another object of the invention is to provide compositions effective for transdermal delivery of active compounds not previously amenable to this route of administration, particularly for pharmacological agents having molecular weights in excess of about 300 D and/or at dosages in excess of 0.25 mg/cm2 per day, especially, in excess of about 1 mg/cm2/day.
It is another object of the invention to provide topical compositions for transdermal delivery of active agents for humans and other animals which leaves the barrier properties of the skin substantially intact and which invokes only minimal or substantially no immune response at the site of application.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a standardized solvent/carrier base system which is useful for forming topically applied compositions for transdermal administration of many different medicaments with none or only minimal modification required to achieve a true solution of the medicament and effective, safe, and rapid transmigration of the medicament through intact skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide safe and effective compositions for transdermal administration of a variety of medicaments and other active agents of low or high molecular weight which allows repetitive applications over short or long periods of time at the same site on the intact skin without causing damage to or immunological reaction by the skin.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for formulating safe and effective compositions for topical transdermal application of an active agent by matching the solvent/carrier system for the particular active agent which will allow the agent to transmigrate across the skin barrier with no or only minimal immunological response at the site of application and without degrading the chemical structure or bioactivity of the active agent.